G L I N T
by Mikazuki Aozora
Summary: Spesial Fic for SasuNaru Day's! Happy SasuNaru Day's All! Warning!: SASUNARU FIC! ALWAYS BOY'S LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! *Read and Review, please?*


**Happy SasuNaru Day's!**

**Naruto and Staff M.S.© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Glint © Ryozuki**

**Chap. 307 and Chap. 308 © Manga Naruto no. 34 by M.S.**

**Italic © Flashback**

**Bold © Alam Bawah Sadar(?).**

**Always SasuNaru, Boy's Love, Roleplay's, Semi Original Character, Alternatif Reality-Universe, Out of Character, Out of Topic, Semi Original Character © Warning.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! © Fujodanshi.**

**

* * *

**

**o- G.L.I.N.T -o**

**

* * *

**

Acungan pedang berukuran sedang yang bersemayam rapat dipunggung Sai, kini telah tertunjuk ke arah Sasuke, seakan menantang satu dari tiga keturunan Uchiha yang tersisa dari bawah sana. Tatapan mata sehitam kelam nyaris sama saling beradu, mencoba untuk memperlihatkan kepribadian yang terjamah oleh kebenaran dan kesalahan.

"Aku tak begitu mengenalmu. Tapi, pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa Naruto dan Sakura sampai mengejarmu mati-matian begini…" ucap Sai.

Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajah yang tidak bisa lagi digambarkan.

"…dan kini kutahu, agar ikatan denganmu tidak putus dan tetap tersambung. Mereka berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan itu," lanjutnya merubah ekspresi wajah menjadi serius, "aku masih belum mengerti. Tapi, Sasuke, kau pasti mengerti."

Wajah angkuh Sasuke masih kukuh bertahan, sekarang berubah kala mengucap kata, "Ya, aku mengerti. Karenanya, ikatan itu kuputuskan."

Ketiga Shinobi dan satu Kunoichi yang terbentuk dalam Tim Tujuh yang baru, terperanjat mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Sasuke tidak peduli apapun reaksi mereka, masih melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku punya ikatan yang lain. Ikatan dengan Kakakku yang disebut kebencian."

* * *

_Itachi menatap datar pada adiknya._

"_Alasan kau lemah… adalah karena… kebencianmu kurang…" _

_

* * *

_

Sasuke tertunduk.

"Ikatan-ikatan lain akan menggoyahkan seseorang, melemahkan keinginan yang kuat dan tekad yang penting."

Naruto menggeram kesal.

* * *

"_Kau yang 'tak punya orang tua dan saudara… tahu apa tentang aku. Kau yang memang sejak awal sendirian! Tahu apa tentang aku! Hah!" bentak Sasuke lepas kendali._

_Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke._

"_Karena punya ikatan itu jugalah jadi menderita! Orang macam kau, mana tahu seperti apa rasanya kehilangan itu semua…" lirihnya lagi._

_Naruto terpaku sejenak sembari menatap Sasuke sendu._

"_Aku… memang 'tak mengerti itu. Orang tua dan saudara," kata Naruto._

"Kalau begitu…"

Naruto tertunduk.

"_Kenapa…? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku…?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda pirang di hadapannya._

_Naruto menatap Sasuke._

"_Bagiku… itu ikatan yang akhirnya kudapatkan," kata Naruto tulus, "karena itu. Aku, akan menghentikanmu!"_

_

* * *

_

"Kalau begitu… kenapa saat itu."

Naruto memejamkan kedua masing mata rapat.

* * *

_Kedua tangan Sasuke terulur. Sharingan masih setia menemaninya._

"_Kalau begitu, akan kuputuskan… ikatan itu!"_

_

* * *

_

"Kau tidak membunuhku! Apa kau bermaksud memutuskannya dengan itu, Sasuke!" seru Naruto marah memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Naruto…" desis Sakura.

'Ugh!'

Sasuke memejamkan mata.

"Alasannya mudah, bukan karena aku 'tak bisa memutuskan ikatan denganmu…"

* * *

"_Kau juga sama denganku. Orang yang bisa membangkitkan kemampuan bola mata Mangekyoshi Sharingan. Tapi, ada syarat tertentu untuk itu. Kau… harus membunuh… teman terdekatmu."_

_

* * *

_

"…itu hanya karena aku tidak sudi mendapatkan kekuatan dengan mengikuti cara yang kudengar dari dia."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"'Tak perlu kujelaskan padamu. Ada satu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Saat itu, nyawamu selamat hanya karena aku ingin melakukan itu."

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, secara tiba-tiba sosok Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Naruto, dan merangkulnya dari depan. Terlambat bagi Yamato, Sai dan Sakura untuk terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke tersebut.

'Cepat!' batin Yamato.

'Sejak kapan?' pikir Sakura.

Sai hanya terdiam seraya mengumbar sikap siaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sasuke berkata, "bukankah kamu juga punya cita-cita untuk jadi Hokage…? Padahal, lebih baik kau latihan kalau punya waktu luang untuk mengejarku keliling begini. Ya 'kan, Naruto…?"

"Sa-Sasuke…" lirih Sakura kecewa.

Sasuke memegang gagang Kusanagi-nya.

"Karena itu, kali ini..." Sasuke menarik pedangnya, "Akan kuambil keperawananmu!"

GUBRAK!

Seluruh kru yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut bergubrak ria di tempat masing-masing. 'Tak terkecuali Sakura, Yamato dan Sai yang menyumbangkan kedutan urat di kening mereka mendengar hal di luar skenario itu keluar begitu mudahnya dari mulut Sasuke.

"CUT!" teriak Kishimoto-sensei selaku sutradara film ber-episode ke 307 dengan tema "_At A Whim…!_" tersebut sambil mengacung-ngacungkan benda sejenis toa ke arah Sasuke juga Naruto. "Akan kuambil nyawamu, Sas! Bukan keperawananmu! Argh! Darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu? Jelas-jelas jauh berbeda dari skenario! Ambil adegan ulang!" omelnya mencak-mencak.

Masih merangkul Naruto, Sasuke yang jelas tidak terima dimarahi sedemikian rupa oleh Kishimoto-sensei balik menunjuk sang sutradara.

"Bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika lawan mainku seimut ini, heh?" protes Sasuke menanggalkan pedangnya beralih memeluk Naruto gemas.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Sakura si Fujoshi ulung asal menyambar kamera lalu memfoto Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Naruto mesra.

"Oi, Teme! Lepas! Lagipula apa maksudmu berkata aku imut, hah? Mau ku-Rasengan pantatmu?" bentak Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Diam kau, Dobe! Sudah bagus kubilang kau imut. Daripada kubilang jelek?" seru Sasuke membentak Naruto balik ngotot tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Semua orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa telenovela sepasang kekasih ini langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Kishimoto-sensei menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengambil timing yang pas untuk pengambilan adegan lagi setelah istirahat lima menit.

"Pemain, siap. Semuanya sudah siap. Kamera?" seru Kishimoto-sensei mengalihkan pandang ke arah Takahashi* selaku pemegang pengambilan adegan.

Yang dipandang mengacungkan ibu jari pada Kishimoto-sensei tanda semua sudah beres.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

Kazisa* mengacungkan kotak putih bergaris hitam di depan kamera.

"Adegan 307 bagian 34. _Action_!"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Sasuke berkata, "bukankah kamu juga punya cita-cita untuk jadi Hokage…? Padahal, lebih baik kau latihan kalau punya waktu luang untuk mengejarku keliling begini. Ya 'kan, Naruto…?"

"Sa-Sasuke…" lirih Sakura kecewa.

Sasuke memegang gagang Kusanagi-nya.

"Karena itu, kali ini..." Sasuke menarik pedangnya, "Akan kuambil nyawamu!"

Naruto 'tak gentar sama sekali mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Bahkan waktu mengetahui Kusanagi telah terpisah dari penutupnya, ia masih tetap diam.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dobe?"

"CUUTTT!" teriak Kishimoto-sensei dengan frekuensi melebihi rata-rata sampai membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menutup telinga. "Ada apa denganmu, Naru-chan?" geramnya bertanya.

"M-maaf… a-aku…"

Naruto menunduk seraya memasang tampang sedih. Mau tak mau hal ini mendapat simpati dari mereka yang ada di sana, terutama Kishimoto-sensei yang merasa bersalah hingga membuat Naruto seperti itu, apalagi ditambah _death glare_ andalan Sasuke, semakin bersalahlah dia. Maka dari itu, ia mendekati Naruto yang masih dirangkul Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa denganmu Naru-chan?" tanya Kishimoto-sensei lembut membelai lambut pirang Naruto, tidak begitu mengindahkan aura pembunuh Sasuke yang sudah keluar.

"L-la…" lirih Naruto.

"La? Lampu? Ikemoto*! Atur lampu agar Naru-chan merasa nyaman!" perintah Kishimoto-sensei yang dijawab dengan anggukan setuju oleh Ikemoto sendiri.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat namun lemah.

"B-bukan lampu…" elaknya.

Kishimoto-sensei dan Sasuke salinng berpandangan.

"Lalu?" tanya mereka bersamaan menatap lekat-lekat pada pemuda manis di depan mereka.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"L-la, l-la…"

Keringat dingin mengucur di keningnya.

"L-lapar…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

BLETAK!

"Dasar Usuratonkachi!" seru Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang Naruto.

Naruto manyun.

Kishimoto-sensei mengehela napas berat. "Ikemoto, pesankan sepuluh porsi Ramen berukuran besar rasa Miso sekarang!"

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan kesepuluh-kalinya porsi Ramen jumbo rasa Miso, Naruto telah siap beradu akting kembali.

"Yosh! Kita mulai!"

Kishimoto-sensei mengangguk.

"Adegan 307-308 bagian 53-1. _Action_!"

* * *

Sasuke memegang gagang Kusanagi-nya.

"Karena itu, kali ini..." Sasuke menarik pedangnya, "Akan kuambil nyawamu!"

Naruto 'tak gentar sama sekali mendengar ancaman Sasuke. Bahkan waktu mengetahui Kusanagi telah terpisah dari penutupnya, ia masih tetap diam.

"Orang yang 'tak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang temannya, mana bisa jadi Hokage! Benar 'kan… Sasuke?" tandas Naruto bijak.

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya hendak memenggal kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sai langsung bergegas berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menangkis pedang Sasuke. Namun, entah sedang sial atau apa, kakinya terpaksa berhenti sekilas alias tersandung bebatuan di sana hingga…

Chuup!

Segala pergerakan yang berada di lokasi itu mendadak terhenti melihat bibir Sai menempel di pipi kecoklatan milik Naruto.

"Kyaaa~!" teriak Sakura histeris 'tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langsung memfoto seenak jidat.

Teriakan gadis berambut pink tadi segera menyadarkan yang lainnya, terutama Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dilukiskan oleh apapun. Orang apa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya dicium orang lain? Apalagi Sasuke ini tipe posesif. Tidak memandang sengaja atau tidak.

Cepat-cepat Sai menarik bibirnya dari pipi Naruto lalu melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Err… S-Sas, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau kira. A-aku tadi t-tersandung da…"

"Kishimoto-sensei, bisa minta _break_ lima menit lagi?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kalimatnya sekaligus memotong perkataan Sai yang kini menelan ludah panik.

"S-silahkan, _b-break_ lima jam juga tak a-apa," balas Kishimoto-sensei gagap.

Siapa yang tidak gagu melihat seorang Sasuke sudah marah seperti itu?

Seringai licik bermain di bibir Sasuke.

"CHIDORI!"

"GYAA~!" teriak Sai panik dikejar-kejar oleh kepala ayam hitam dengan buntelan(?) kilat di tangannya.

Yare-yare.

* * *

"Lebam-lebam di sepanjang wajah dan sekitarnya sudah berhasil saya tutupi. Tapi memang ada yang tak bisa sama seperti dulu, setidaknya bisa menyamarkannya," lapor Yahagi* sebagai make-up-er yang sempat me-make up Sai setelah dibantai habis-habisan oleh Sasuke.

Kishimoto-sensei mengangguk paham.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Kerja yang bagus, Yahagi."

Yahagi menunduk hormat.

Kishmoto-sensei menyapu pandang ke segala pemain yang telah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil adegan ulang.

"Yosh! Ambil posisi masing-masing!"

Mereka yang menjadi peran utama di adegan ini langsung menempatkan diri.

Lagi-lagi Kazisa lari pontang-panting kemudian mengacungkan kotak putih bergaris hitam di depan kamera.

"Adegan 308 bagian 37. _Action_!"

* * *

"Orang yang 'tak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang temannya, mana bisa jadi Hokage! Benar 'kan… Sasuke?" tandas Naruto bijak.

Sasuke mengabaikan perkataan Naruto, kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya hendak memenggal kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

Sai langsung bergegas berlari ke arah Naruto untuk menangkis pedang Sasuke. Dan berhasil! Kini Sai telah menghadap punggung Naruto seraya menahan tangan Sasuke yang hampir memenggal kepala Naruto, tidak mengherankan juga ia saling tatap dengan keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus sambil berkata, "Cara menangkismu itu… tepat!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sai tersentak kaget. Naruto sendiri memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan cara memutar tubuh seperti lompatan salto. Entah pula apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, ia yang melihat Naruto akan menjauhinya segera menarik baju Naruto hingga Naruto yang sudah dipastikan seratus persen berhasil melakukan salto yang sudah terlatih itu langsung jatuh secara tak elit ke pelukan Sasuke. Mengabaikan segala ekspresi orang-orang sekitar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!"

"CUT! CUT! CUUUTTT!" seru Kishimoto-sensei sembari memukul benda di sampingnya. "Sas! Seharusnya kau membiarkan Naru-chan berhasil menghindarimu! Bukan malah menariknya seperti itu! Argh! Uchiha! Uchiha!" omelnya geram.

Tanpa tampang rasa bersalah, Sasuke hanya membalas singkat.

"Hn."

Yang penting Sasuke merasa senang sudah berhasil memeluk-meluk Uke-nya itu, sukses membuat Kishimoto-sensei menepuk jidat.

* * *

"Yosh! Adegan 308 bagian 46. _Action_!"

* * *

Sasuke mendengus sambil berkata, "Cara menangkismu itu… tepat!"

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sai tersentak kaget. Naruto sendiri memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan cara memutar tubuh seperti lompatan salto. Yamato memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut dengan menggunakan Mokuton no Jutsu andalannya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Bruukh!

Tubuh Naruto jatuh menghantam tanah dengan keras, mengharuskan kalung pemberian Tsunade terlepas begitu saja dari lehernya, sedangkan tubuh Sai menabrak gundukkan batu.

'Apa maksudnya ini…? Mengeluarkan Chidori dari seluruh tubuh…!' batin Sakura yang tak terkena efek jurus Sasuke.

* * *

"_Kali ini, aku akan pergi sama-sama!" kata Sakura seraya keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto._

_

* * *

_

Teringat perkataannya, Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah terselubungi cakra, bersiap-siap untuk menghajar Sasuke. Yamato langsung mengambil tindakan dengan menjadi dinding di antara Sasuke dan Sakura saat Sasuke mengarahkan pedang Kusanagi-nya untuk membunuh Sakura. Ia berusaha menangkis pedang Sasuke itu, namun sayangnya gagal. Malah dirinya yang tertusuk pedang tersebut.

"Cara menangkismu… salah!" kata Sasuke mengalirkan Chidori ke pedangnya.

"Ketua Yamato!" seru Sakura terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto…

* * *

"_**Khu, khu… Ini kesempatan, Naruto. Perlihatkan kekuatan kita," rajuk Kyuubi.**_

_**Naruto terdiam menatap gumpalan gelembung yang membentuk rubah itu.**_

"_**Ada apa? Kenapa kau ragu? Kau butuh kekuatanku, kan…? Ayo! Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh…!" tanya Kyuubi.**_

"_**Kau… jangan keluar lagi!" seru Naruto marah.**_

_**Kyuubi bingung. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"**_

"_**Berisik! Aku tidak butuh kekuatanmu lagi!"**_

_**Kyuubi tertawa lebar.**_

"_**Memangnya siapa yang memohon 'pinjamkan kekuatan' padaku saat terjadi sesuatu…? Kau pasti mengerti kau tak bisa apa-apa kalau sendirian. Lebih baik sekarang kau lepaskan segelnya keseluruhan! Dengan begitu, akan kupercayakan semua kekuatanku padamu!"**_

"_**Enyahlah!"**_

_**DEG!**_

_**Kyuubi tergagap, "Kau…?"**_

_**Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke hidung Kyuubi.**_

_**Kyuubi lagi-lagi tertawa.**_

"_**Begitu! Anggota Klan Uchiha ya? Hebat juga kau bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini…"**_

_**Sasuke mendengus.**_

"_**Kalau sekarang kelihatan. Jadi ini kekuatan rahasiamu agar awet manis dan menawan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar.**_

_**Naruto dan Kyuubi cengo seketika.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"CCCUUUUTTTTTTTT!"

Teriakkan Kishimoto-sensei kembali membahana mendapati Sasuke lagi-lagi salah mengucapkan naskah.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke sayang? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi kita bisa menyelesaikan episode ini! Dan kau bisa melakukan apa-saja-terserah-kau dengan Naru-chan-mu itu setelah semuanya selesai!" bentak Kishimoto-sensei gemas ingin sekali memutilasi Sasuke, sedikit banyak mengabaikan wajah Naruto yang bersemu merah.

Sasuke langsung sumringah mendengar kata "apa-saja-terserah-kau" tersebut.

"Hn. Baiklah, kita ulang dengan cepat. Jangan sampai ada yang salah, atau kalian takkan utuh sampai di rumah, paham?" ancam Sasuke sekaligus mengeluarkan aura membunuh andalannya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana mengangguk ganjil, ralat, ketakutan mungkin.

Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Adegan 308 bagian 47. _Action_!"

* * *

"_**Enyahlah!"**_

_**DEG!**_

_**Kyuubi tergagap, "Kau…?"**_

_**Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke hidung Kyuubi.**_

_**Kyuubi lagi-lagi tertawa.**_

"_**Begitu! Anggota Klan Uchiha ya? Hebat juga kau bisa berkembang sampai sejauh ini…"**_

_**Sasuke mendengus.**_

"_**Kalau sekarang kelihatan. Jadi ini kekuatan rahasiamu? Tak kusangka, ada yang seperti ini dalam tubuhmu…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

"CUT! Bagus-bagus!" seru Kishimoto-sensei senang.

Semua pemain menghela napas lega karena pada akhirnya selesai juga dua episode panjang ini.

Selang beberapa lama, seusai semua peralatan _shooting_ telah tersimpan rapi, Kishimoto-sensei mengumpulkan semua orang untuk mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini.

"Yah, cukup sampai di sini saja. Besok pagi menjelang siang kita sambung lagi. Selamat malam semuanya, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya. Jaa mata ashita."

* * *

Seketika Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi mobil samping kursi supir yang kini sudah di tempati oleh Sasuke. Menghabiskan waktu dari pagi sampai malam hari untuk _shooting_ adalah keseharusan bagi mereka, sebab mereka berdua merupakan tokoh paling utama di Anime berjudul "Naruto" itu. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Uke-nya yang sedang bernapas di atas normal.

"Sudah lelah, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kita banyak mengulang-ulang adegan yang sama! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu sih!" tanyanya menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jawaban apa itu!" geram Naruto, "sudahhlah, capai aku, pengen cepat-cepat tidur," lanjutnya sembari menyamankan posisi duduk.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak untuk malam ini."

"Eh!

'Tak ada lagi kata terucap, Sasuke yang sudah menghidupkan mobil langsung menancap gas keras sampai akan menabrak pembatas jalan di depan mereka andaikata ia tidak segera membanting stir ke kanan.

'Tak ada pula kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa.

* * *

"Kau ngebut di jalan, malam-malam setelah kita _shooting_, sampai mau menabrak beberapa anjing dan kucing yang melintas di jalan, hanya untuk mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanya Naruto sarkastik seraya melempar pandang ke arah bukit (yang entah kenapa bisa dikatakan bukit, padahal tidak terlalu menonjol) di sekeliling mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto, "untuk apa kita kemari?"

Sasuke memasang tampang super _stoic_.

"Untuk membersihkan otak bodohmu dan menyingkirkan debu-debu yang mengganggu memorimu, Baka."

"TEME!" seru Naruto menampol lengan Sasuke, "kau mengajakku ke sini hanya ingin mengejekku saja 'kan! Cukup! Sekarang kita pulang!" omelnya membalikkan badan.

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sekali lagi kau langkahkan kakimu menjauh dariku, akan kubuat kau tiduran nyenyak di ranjangmu setelah memainkan lebih dari sepuluh ronde denganku."

Kulit karamel Naruto berubah menjadi putih seketika. Ia begitu paham bila omongan (atau ancaman) kekasihnya selalu terlaksana jika tidak dituruti apa kemauannya. Menelan ludah, bagai robot diberi nyawa oleh Vampire, ia membalikkan badan dengan gerakkan patah-patah, kemudian berjalan menuju Sasuke-nya tercinta. Jujur, ia sudah cukup sadar tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu setelah melewatkan dua ronde dengan Sasuke.

"Kali ini kuturuti permintaanmu, Uchiha Teme!" bentak Naruto manyun.

"Harus!" jawab Sasuke mantab langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, entah mengapa kilatan cahaya di ujung sana menarik perhatiannya.

Naruto pasrah saja mengikuti arah kaki Sasuke menunjukkan arah ke mana.

Lama mereka berjalan, ternyata sang Seme mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang di sana banyak sekali rumput-rumput liar. Tetapi anehnya, banyak sekali pula kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di sana. Perasaan Naruto jadi tidak enak, apalagi setelah tangan Sasuke berpindah tempat dari pergelangan tangannya menuju kedua matanya.

"Te…"

"Shh…" Sasuke mendesis menandakan agar Naruto diam, "setidaknya kau harus lihat ini."

Sang Uchiha mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto agar berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Terlihat sempurna kala cara berjalannya bagai membelah cahaya kecil yang berasal dari sinar kunang-kunang. Dan saat mereka berhenti berjalan, kunang-kunang di sekitar mereka malah menjadi background paling perfect untuk keduanya.

"Tiga…"

"Te-Teme…? Se…"

"Dua…"

"Se-benarnya apa yang akan kau laku…"

"Satu!"

Sasuke melepas tangannya cepat, membuat Naruto yang penasaran segera membuka kedua mata, yang entah bagaimana bisa warna pelangi terpantul di dua bola mata birunya, hasil biasan dari pertunjukkan megah di hadapannya saat ini.

Apakah itu…?

Sebuah berlian asli berukuran super besar telah dikelilingi oleh tujuh lilin warna pelangi di atas bunga Lily warna pelangi pula yang membentuk lingkaran, mengapung di atas permukaan danau. Cahaya berbeda warna itu menyebar ke penjuru arah, tak terkecuali kaca berbentuk huruf "I Love You" yang berdiri kokoh membentuk setengah lingkaran berhadapan dengan mereka. Kata pernyataan cinta yang juga terkena warna pelangi it-tunggu dulu! I Love You!

Belum sempat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke karena terlewat syok, Sasuke sudah memeluk Naruto mesra terlebih dahulu dari belakang. Ditenggelamkannya wajah putih tersebut pada lekukan pundak dan leher kekasihnya, mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai rasa rindu, menghirup juga aroma memabukkan dari Naruto.

"Happy Anniversary, Naruto," bisik Sasuke mesra lalu mencuri kecupan di pipi Naruto yang merona merah itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Dengan tangannya, pemuda Uchiha tersebut menarik dagu Naruto agar menoleh padanya, dan tentu saja berhasil.

Onyx bertemu biru.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan hari jadi kita gara-gara kapasitas penampungan otakmu yang rendah itu, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

"TE-mmphh…"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil setelah berhasil membungkam bibir ranum Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang awalnya terkejut langsung pasrah sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke, begitupula tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto, semakin memperdalam kegiatan mereka kala ini.

* * *

**-23.10 P.M.-**

Terduduk di bukit bermandikan kilau cahaya berbeda, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto hingga orang yang bersangkutan menoleh, "err… Jujur saja, ya. Kau dapatkan bunga Lily pelangi itu darimana? Kok unik?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala.

Teringat sesuatu, Sasuke menelan ludah terpaksa.

'Mampus! Aku lupa menggantinya dengan yang palsu!' batin Sasuke panik.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir rasa gelisah.

"Ini sudah malam, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan ehm-ehm saja sampai pagi," ajaknya tersenyum mesum, perubahan raut muka yang menakjubkan.

"TEME MESUMM!"

* * *

**o- OMAKE -o**

Tadi sehabis _shooting_, sulung Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di laboratorium pribadi miliknya sendiri, tapi rasa haus yang menyakitkan tenggorokan berhasil memaksa Itachi sang peniliti dan penemu terkini keluar dari sana untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat kamar adik bungsu tercintanya gelap. Sebagai kakak yang baik, ia segera memutar knop pintu kamar adiknya dan menekan saklar lampu sampai lampu di sana bersinar terang.

Tersenyum puas akan hasil yang menurutnya amal baik, Itachi hendak keluar dari kamar adiknya. Akan tetapi hal itu kembali terhalangi sebab melihat hijau-hijau tak jelas berada di lantai kamar Sasuke. Penasaran berat, ia meraih benda hijau tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah kelopak daun. Setelah ia cermati baik-baik, kedua mata onyx-nya melebar sempurna, firasat buruk menghidap di hati.

Tanpa basa-basi, Itachi langsung keluar dari kamar Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Seusai sampai di kamarnya, cepat-cepat ia membuka almari, disambut terkejut hebat mendapati bunga Lily warna pelangi hasil dari percampuran antara ini dan itu tersebut telah raib tinggal beberapa daun yang jatuh berguguran saja.

Mengapa Itachi sampai menyembunyikannya di almari yang baginya tempat paling teraman itu? Sebetulnya kerena bunga Lily pelangi tersebut akan menjadi obat perangsang dan obat kuat paling manjur seantero negeri. Bahkan untuk membuktikannya, ia pernah memperlihatkan bunga hasil ciptaannya itu pada Kakuzu dan Hidan saat Akatsuki (nama gank dimana Itachi bernaung) sedang kumpul di markas pusat. Awalnya mereka berdua menyindir-nyindir penemuan Itachi yang menurut mereka gagal.

Tetapi kebenaran berpihak pada Itachi, dua-tiga jam setelah itu, Itachi yang baru saja kembali ke markas pusat Akatsuki setelah membeli beberapa dango, menyeringai licik kala mendengar suara desahan Hidan dan Kakuzu di sebuah kamar dari markas Akatsuki tersebut.

Dan yang paling ditakutkan Itachi benar-benar terjadi. Butuh beberapa bulan lamanya untuk membuat bunga Lily pelangi itu, kini hilanglah sudah semuanya, padahal ia ingin menunjukkannya ke Kyuubi dan Deidara agar bisa gitu-gitu seperti Hidan dan Kakuzu, apalali jika _threesome_, tak terbayangkan nikmatnya. Sayang harus tinggal kenangan.

Melirik sekilas ke arah daun Lily pelangi yang ia temukan di lantai kamar Sasuke, otak jeniusnya segera memproses kejadian yang terjadi, hingga titik temu muncul seketika dan pasti dugaannya kali ini seratus persen akurat.

"OTOUTO!"

* * *

Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa haus, oleh sebab itulah ia memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih di dapur. Tetapi saat ia lewat di depan kamar saudara paling bungsunya, entah mengapa desahan-desahan erotis yang ia duga suara Sasuke dan Naruto sukses membuatnya melompat sampai ke ruang santai, disambut helaan napas lega mendapati Kyuubi saudara tersulungnya sedang asyik nonton DVD.

"K-Kyuu, kenapa Sasuke dan Naru-chan ribut sekali di dalam kamar?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk kamar tidur Naruto dari ruang santai.

Kyuubi tak membalas pertanyaan adiknya karena sedang fokus menonton apa yang ada di hadapannya. Padahal asli di dalam hati dan pikirannya, ia sedang memikirkan rencana untuk mengkuliti si bungsu Uchiha setelah acaranya dengan adik tercintanya selesai.

**o- OWARI -o**

**

* * *

**

*** = Staff Naruto Asli**

**o- Review or Flame? -o**

**o- With D'H. -o**

**o- Ryozuki -o**


End file.
